


Apple Pie for Ellie

by DragonRose35



Series: The Little Things [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Zyhiro just wants to do something nice for Ellie. Is that really so much to ask for?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The first of several little drabbles for mine and my friends characters in Dragon Age: Inquisition. I do hope you enjoy what I've written~! *purrs*
> 
> Unfortunately, it seems, drabbles are all you might be getting for quite a while. *sighs* The actual story is... unavailable until my friend decides she wants to start writing it with me. *shrugs* Sorry.
> 
> ~ D.C.

Zylhiro frowned as he looked up at the large apple tree in front of him- one of the few planted on Skyhold ground inside the gardens. He picked this tree in particular- larger than the others- because of its perfect, round, golden apples. And he wanted the  _ best _ for what he planned. He just… had to figure out how to get the apples.

He understood he could always just shoot them down- his aim was well enough that he could slice the stem of an apple from the branch of the tree- but he’d left his weapons in the war room. Next was climbing the tree- and as a Dalish elf, he could certainly do so with ease- but he had never tried to climb a tree with shoes on and he risked looking a bit like a savage elf, knowing what these people thought of their Inquisitor. The third option of course, was to pick apples from a different tree but he refused to do so as Ellie- his best friend and what the people call the Herald of Andraste- deserved nothing less than the best for all the shit she’d had to go through lately.

And golden apples were definitely the best.

“People say you’ve been staring at that tree for an hour,  _ Kadan _ .” The elf startled at the Qunari’s voice and he jerked around, eyes wide, before his expression softened and he smiled at the massive warrior.

“The apples,” Zylhiro corrected with a teasing smile. “I’ve been staring at the  _ apples _ for an hour,  _ Ma vhenan. _ ”

The Iron Bull quirked an eyebrow and smirked, walking over to his younger lover, “And might I ask what is so special about these apples that they have that much of your attention?”

Zylhiro sighed then, frowning as he looked back at the apples, “I wish to pick a few apples to give the cook to make an apple pie for Ellie but… well, I-I can’t reach any of them. Which, as you see, has gotten me absolutely nowhere…” he said with a sort of dejected air and Bull let out a deep chuckle, shaking his head.

“What’s the special occasion for the boss?” he asked, walking just behind the elf and pulling the other back, pleased when Zylhiro leaned against him without a sound or thought, it seemed.

“Nothing really…” the elf hummed softly, closing his eyes. “It’s just that… Ellie has gone through so much lately and… and it’s hard on her so I just wanted to do something nice for her, you know?”

“No more than you,  _ Kadan _ ,” Bull said and Zylhiro wrinkled his nose, disagreeing outright.

“That’s not true and you know it,” he huffed out and though Bull frowned, he said nothing. “What am I going to do though?” the elf asked in a soft whisper, sounding pitiable like this.

Bull hummed, “Are you even sure Boss likes apple pie?” he asked and Zylhiro frowned back at him, blue eyes swirling with confusion.

“Doesn’t everyone?” he asked and Bull snorted, shaking his head.

“Not everyone, no.” he answered and the elf’s ears drooped a little, like he just realized Ellie might  _ not _ like the pie.

“Oh…” he whispered, shoulders falling limp and he turned his gaze to the ground.

Bull frowned at his little lover before he smiled, getting an idea and he suddenly picked the elf up- the lithe creature weighing hardly more than a feather to the Qunari warrior. He laughed at the adorable little squeak of surprise Zylhiro let out when he was picked up without a warning and settled the elf on one shoulder.

“B- _ Bull _ ! Wh-what in Andraste’s name are you  _ doing _ !?” Zylhiro said, seemingly terrified and Bull only laughed some more.

“I will not let you fall,  _ Kadan _ ,” he said with a wide grin as he held a tight grip on Zylhiro’s hip, the elf holding tightly to his horns in return. Walking up to the tree, he softened his grin to a smile, “There, now you can reach the apples you want.”

Zylhiro let out a breathless noise, before he positively lit up and he let go of Bull’s horns with both hands, trusting the other to keep his word, and reached up to pick a few apples for the pie. “These will be perfect!” he cooed, holding the apples to his chest as Bull finally let him down onto the ground. “Thank you!”

Zylhiro grinned a cute little grin, eyes sparkling and bright, and Bull smiled, leaning down to kiss the other, “Anytime,” he chuckled, watching the elf run off in the direction of the courtyard, towards the kitchens.


End file.
